Gel electrophoresis devices commonly include a sheet or slab of gel material sandwiched between two glass plates. A comb is utilized to form a plurality of sample wells in the gel. Each sample well corresponds to a single electrophoresis lane.
A respective sample is loaded into each sample well. Thereafter, a voltage is applied across the gel to generate an electric field to simultaneously electrophorese all of the samples. As the samples migrate in the gel due to the electric field, there is a potential for interaction or bleeding between adjacent lanes that are closely positioned. The potential for interaction limits a number of physical lanes which can be provided using this approach.